Amnesia
by 5etharama
Summary: Zachary London had a life. I say had because, well, he can't remember it. So when he was told by a guy named Notch to save Minecraftia, and promised he will get his memories back in the process, he doesn't have much choice. Join him on his way through the 3 dimensions as he encounters many obstacles, forges new friendships and might just find that special someone along the way.
1. Awakening

**Hallo! 5etharama here with my first fanfiction. It's called Amnesia, pretty weird name I know, soon you will see the reason. "Spooky laugh"**

**I'm afraid there is no possibility of adding characters until the third book, since I have already written and finished this book, and the sequel. I will release the chapters every Sunday, beginning with a special 3 chapter starter! So let's get on with it!**

Chapter 1

Awakening

I woke up in darkness. It wrapped around me like a blanket. Unearthly moans of seeming agony were all around me. I stayed in my passive lying down position for a long time. Eventually something touched me, a clammy hand gripped my lower arm. I jumped up onto my feet, and promptly hit my head on the low ceiling. Around me there were horribly mutated beings, giving off a vile stench. They closed in, and I stepped back, finding my back to a wall. Then I wondered if they were friendly, and I held out my hand, only to have it bitten. I screamed as they fell upon me, devouring my flesh.

I woke up again. This time I was reluctant to open my eyes, for fear of what they would reveal. Eventually, I could not stand the darkness of my eyelids any more, and I opened them, only to shut them again because of the light. I waited for my eyes to adjust, and then opened them. I saw many tall brown objects, and green above me. I sat up, and got the fright of my life when a noise sounded behind me. I turned around and slashed at whatever it was, and something cushioned my blow. I saw an animal, with four legs and was covered in a white soft material. I say was because it came off when I punched it. Three small cubes fell on the ground and started rotating slowly. I picked them up, and decided to investigate the tall brown towers.

I walked up to one of the brown towers and hit it. A small crack appeared, and left again when I stopped hitting it. So I hit it repeatedly, and it too fell onto the ground in miniature form, and started rotating. I picked it up and destroyed the rest of the brown blocks, then decided to break them into smaller pieces, which I did. I called the towers "trees," the material they were made of "wood" and its refined version "wood planks." I collected more wood and made them into more planks, using a small 2x2 square that was attached to my waist. Soon I had a whole bunch of the wood planks, and didn't have a clue as to what to do with them. Suddenly, the world started to get darker. I decided to find somewhere safe, and concluded that climbing one of the trees would be best. I found a stout specimen two blocks thick, and gripped some long green things that were growing up the side of the tree, using them as handholds as I climbed onto a large outlying branch. I made some of the soft material that came off the creature that scared me so much into a mattress of sorts and laid it out on some of the wood.

I soon realised that you could replace planks by holding them in your hand and flicking your thumb out with the plank on it. Using this method I made a small shelter on the tree branch, with my bed in the corner. I filled up the grid around my waist with wooden planks and made a small table to making things on, dubbing it a workbench. It was a larger version of the grid I had at my side, this time 3x3. I placed it in another corner and went to it to experiment. I managed to make some sticks, and I sharpened them to make a makeshift weapon, remembering the hostilities I encountered when I first came into this world. Mind you, why was I in this world? I tried as hard as I could to remember what happened before. Putting these worrying matters aside, I continued working at the workbench. I decided I needed some more materials. Then, I realised I had a backpack on. I swung it round and opened it, wondering what wonders I would find inside. What I found was a slight letdown; there were some lumps of grey heavy material and some black lumps, with some shiny silver ones. I dubbed the grey ones "cobblestone," the black ones "coal" and the silver ones "iron."

Though there weren't many, these new resources opened up many other possibilities of crafting. I put some iron in an upside-down cup and made a hat, which I put on. The stone, when placed in an "O" shape, made a small structure which seemed to be made for burning things. I also made a cobblestone tool which cut wood faster, which I dubbed an axe. By that time my eyes were hardly open, drooping down as if they were determined to obscure my vision. I looked around for a cure of this, not unpleasant but inconvenient, sensation, and my eyes alighted on my small white mattress, of sorts. I called it a "bed," and I lay down on it. Immediately my fatigue faded, but still not enough. I felt an urge to close my eyes. I grudgingly did, my mind fearing the darkness but my body welcoming it, as a sensation that I would come to know as sleep overcame me.

**Well, how do you like it? OK, it starts off bad. I'm going to change the first chapters sometime. Suggestions are welcome, but characters probably won't be added, sorry. If you are wondering where I will go with this, all will be revealed in the next chapter. Which you can read because I will be updating it along with this one! You lucky people!**

**Edit one: Changed the startup plot a bit. From now on there WILL be plot holes but don't tell me about them yet. :3 I'm completely rewriting chapters 1-17, so as to make those chapters better. :D**


	2. Visions

Chapter 2

Visions

**Chapter 2 of the special 3 chapter starter pack! Enjoy!**

I woke up, and opened my eyes, but instead of my small shack I found that white greeted me. I stood up and saw a man.

"Hello" said the man in a kind voice.

I realised I understood the man, but didn't know the way to make noises like him.

"There is no need for you to speak." Said the man, not impolitely. "My name is Notch."

"You may be wondering what you are doing here. I shall tell you. You do not belong in this place. This place is Minecraft. You belong on Earth. On Earth you were the descendant of the great warrior Setharama. In your blood is his blood, though you may not have known it."

"I don't remember it" I said, and then gave a start, because I had spoken.

Notch continued speaking as if I had not. "I created this world to escape from the plague of mankind. They corrupted Earth, and I had to save what little pieces of the original Earth I could. I managed to, and created Minecraft."

"So why I am here?" I asked, still not having got the hang of grammar. Notch smiled. "I'm coming to that." He said. "You see, for many years Minecraft was tranquil and peaceful. But then another human came in. His name was Herobrine, and at first he seemed very nice. But he started getting odd. He kept going on about the "True potential" of this place. Eventually I discovered what he was up to. He desired to make Minecraft into an experimental weapons Ground, to destroy it. I had to create another realm to close him in, but before I could stop him had made the first spawner, a monster making factory, so to speak."

"I still no understand" I said, beginning to get better at grammar.

"You will. Have patience." He replied. "You see, before I could banish him to the new realm, which I called the End, He managed to make many of these spawners, and three different types; spider, zombie and skeleton. From these three monsters many more were made. When I had finally put him in the End, I created a new race, a combination of the versatility of humans and the love of nature of pigs, and gave them swords of pure gold to fight off the monsters. But alas, Herobrine had become so powerful he created a new realm himself, by the name of the Nether, and although it was crude and unforgiving, it was powerful, and he sucked every last pigman inside. By then, I was ready to take drastic measures, to call upon the help of humans. This is why you are here, descendant of Setharama the Great to banish the land of these monsters, and rid Minecraft of Herobrine!"

"But why can I not remember Earth?" I asked.

At that question, Notch saddened. "Tis my greatest regret of bringing you here. In the split second it took for you to come here, a great battle raged between me and Herobrine over your memories. Herobrine wanted you to forget your fighting skills, indeed, how to do the most basic of things such as walking, so that you would be useless to me. He scattered your memories far across Minecraftia, along with the tools that you shall need for overthrowing him."

Just then, a breathtaking scene flourished around us, of great forests of trees, stretching as far as the eye could see, there were also deserts of extreme heat, with green stalks of cactus like green sentinels, and more deserts but punishingly cold, small furry beings running playfully through them, vast oceans of a blue liquid called water and under all of this was the crude, unforgiving realm of the Nether, and far below that was the eternal jail of the End, where Herobrine ruled in the form of a black dragon of darkness. Me and Notch ourselves were on a great system of islands far above all of this, in Notches great castle of light.

Notch continued: "You see before you all of Minecraftia, somewhere in the whole of it there lies 5 objects, along with them 5 memories. You must find them. I have already given you the first memory, of basic things you have learnt in school. Now I give you a sword, second only to my own. Its name is Inconstans, after its ability, which is that it will morph into whatever tool you require."

At that Notch unsheathed a great sword. It was about 3 foot long and an inch wide, curved slightly at the end. It was made of an entirely clear stone, and rimmed with a blue as clear as the sky above us. This blue was down the centre as well, and upon closer inspection the sword was not clear at all, it had blue streaks through the clear material, rimmed with black. The handle was made of a material similar to leather, but softer and tougher.

Notch threw the sword towards me, and to my surprise I caught it.

"You will not be alone on this quest, though you do play the key part in it. You will find three others on your journey. They will find their equipment with yours. All of the others will be around your age, 12. I have learnt my lesson about adults, they are too destructive. Don't worry, I will intervene if there is anything you cannot handle, though once you are united with your memories I doubt that there will be anything that can present that threat." He gave a small chuckle.

I only realised Notch was leaving when he began to fade.

"Wait!" I shouted "What is my name, Notch?"

"Zachary London" came the faint reply.

**Whoop! Zach has a name now! Yay! For some reason I see my version of Notch talking in a Yoda voice, and I am sorry I made him a bit rude. SORRY NOTCH. New character next chapter. R+R please! R+R!**

**Edit 1: 'CAUSE BABY TONIIIIIGHT… CREEPERS GONNA STEAL YOUR STUFF AGAIN… sorry. I love that song. Hardly anything changed in this chapter changed, just some better spacing and some more sentences when describing Minecraftia. :)**


	3. Companionship

Companionship

**Last chapter in the 3 chapter startup thingy. I need to make these chapter titles less of a giveaway. Enjoy!**

I woke up back in my tree. I opened my eyes to find Inconstans in front of me. I quickly got up. I decided I would need a backpack. I grabbed my sword and took a moment to marvel at its lightness, and then slid down the tree. I saw a cow and half heartedly swung at it. To my surprise Inconstans slid through the cow like water, cutting the head of the cow clean off. Surprised, I said a quick sorry to the cow and upgraded my backpack, adding a scabbard in it for Inconstans. I hoped it wouldn't cut through the backpack and, to my surprise, it didn't. I put my bed and my planks of wood in the backpack along with some beef from the cow and set off, picking a direction and walking, slightly regretting just abandoning my shelter.

I walked for about an hour through the dense forest, using Inconstans to cut through the thick foliage, before I realised I hadn't the slightest idea where I was going. Looking about, bewildered, I looked for some sign of civilisation. I figured people would be a good start. At first I thought it was a bit stupid of Notch not to think of this predicament, where I didn't know where to go, but I soon came to the conclusion that if he wasn't giving me hints I was so stupidly close that I would be bound to find something. So I sat down and waited.

Ten minutes later I was bored. The attention span of a 12-year-old isn't very long, so I was starting to fidget. I decided to go and look around for some sign of what to do next. I started walking in circles, increasing in size, looking for something that might indicate what to do next. Suddenly I heard a snap behind me and quickly spun around, to find a person clad head to toe in the same material as my backpack, leather, and was carrying a crude stone sword. I was very relieved, but they looked less so, slightly hostile.

"Friend or foe?" He said in a slightly muffled voice.

"Erm" I replied. Probably not the best answer when faced with a question like that. "Friend?"

"You are the first other of my kind I have seen here, I don't suppose I will see another, so I'll trust you; for now." He said, making a gracious decision, to my relief. At that, he took off the leather hat, and as the black hair flowed out I realised that he was actually a she!

"Come with me" she said, and set off at a brisk pace. I had to jog to keep up.

"Where are we going?"I managed to ask between breaths.

"To my shelter." She replied simply.

On the way I could see what the "new" girl looked like. She still wore the leather armour, which clung close to her body, looking very comfortable, as it was a close fit. She had olive, tanned skin and, from what I could see, dark green eyes. From underneath her armour I could see a purple shirt sticking out.

After about an hour of brisk walking, we arrived at a mossy temple-like structure, made of lots of cobblestone and a mossy variant put together. Inside was cosy. It had a small fire in a pit in the middle of the floor, a bed in the corner and some boxes which looked like they were made for storing things in, in the corner. There were some wooden chairs scattered about. At the back of the room was a hole with some stairs, which led to a long tunnel. The room overall was warm but smelled a bit damp. I went up to one of the storage containers and opened it. Inside was lots of stone, and some black lumps I identified as coal.

"I suppose I should give you some food, so when you have finished snooping through my stuff please come here for dinner."

I apologised and came over.

"Did you make all of this?" I asked, while scoffing some succulent pork.

"Just the inside." She replied. "The frame I found already made."

Outside, the sun was setting, blending into the clouds and creating a canvas of the sky, with wonderful reds mixing with oranges of every wavelength. After the sun went down sounds started up, moans I originally heard in the cave I first found myself in rang repeatedly outside, along with ominous clanks like bones and sorrowful hisses that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Scared of the zombies?" she asked, a bit tauntingly. "We should get some sleep, I planned a day of mining tomorrow, but only if you can handle it. If you don't have a bed then prepare for a long night, because I'm not giving you mine."

"Why do you keep doubting me?" I asked. She shrugged and went to bed. I placed mine and lay awake for a while. The wool was scratchy, distracting me and stopping me from resting. The night before I had been just too tired, I had fallen straight into sleep, but today I had energy to spare and therefore it took me longer. I pondered my arrival with the girl. She seemed friendly, but slightly annoyed at my presence, as if I was a waste of space. Of course, I thought that was wrong, but no-one thinks they are a waste of space themselves unless they really are. I would show her tomorrow, I could pull my weight. Now I just needed to figure out what mining was…

**Yay! A new character! No name, little gain. But a new character to ask questions to! Yes, you can ask questions about anything to any person. What selection! To compensate you can ask dead things, or stupid things, or even things which were never alive questions, who knows? You can even ask the cow Zach brutally murdered what it felt like to die! Thanks to the author of Elementorium Ignowhatchamacoozeit for this idea. Now, please R+R, I would really like some support. I will update on Sundays.**

**Edit 1: Added some more stuff. Did I mention for these chapters I will aim to get them up to 1,000 words? Well I am. In future chapters, (i.e after chapter 17), the chapters will be longer. :)**


	4. Mining

**Hallo my few probably non-existent fans! I have here many great tidings, mainly a new chapter! And we get to know mystery-crabby-girl's name! This is coming a day early because I'm going out tomorrow.**

**Due to my relative denseness, I can't figure out why I can't see reviews on my story. I'm writing review replies here instead of PM because of that. Any ideas on how to help would be much appreciated.**

**To Ilikepie91: Thanks for the compliment! I am sure this is my first story. Actually, I wrote this story before I even KNEW about FanFiction, so I can't steal names. Wait, is Zachary the name you were talking about? If so, I AM PSYCHIC MWA HA HA!**

**To Guest: Hello Guest. What a co-incidence guest. I have nothing against guests, if you're wondering. Your comment only enforces the fact that I AM PSYCHIC MWA HA HA!**

**I'm not actually psychic.**

**ONWARDS WITH TEH STORY!**

****Chapter 4

Mining

I woke up to the sound of zombies, but intensified and high pitched. There was also the smell of burning rotten flesh. I made a logical conclusion: the zombies were burning. I smirked, happy that these horrible things were meeting such an ugly demise.

The Girl was already up and ready to go "mining." She carried a long stick with a curved shiny mould on top, and had her stone sword at her side. She also had a backpack full of torches. She had been standing there looking at me with a curious look on her face. Once she saw I was awake she put an annoyed face on and asked if I was coming, calling me "sleepyhead" in the meantime.

"Yup" I replied and quickly got ready. Then I realised I didn't have the tool that she had, or anything remotely similar. I then remembered Inconstans and what it could do. When she saw me picking it up, she smirked and turned towards one of her chests. She brought out a very battered wooden version of what she had; she called it a "pick axe." But it was my turn to smirk when I saw the look on her face when she saw where sword was; in its place was a spectacular pickaxe. The head was made of the same material of what my sword was, and the hilt was an elongated version of my swords'. She managed to turn the surprised look into indifference, and slung the wooden pick across her back, though I didn't think she was going to use it.

On our way down her "Mineshaft" I saw three levers in a row.

"What's that?" I asked.

She shrugged. She seemed to like shrugging. While we were mining I managed to get some information out of her. Her name is Erin. She is 12, same as me. On Earth she did judo classes, whatever they were. I added these to the things I knew about her, like the fact that she had jet-black hair, almond skin and black eyes, black as night. She has a sister. She was so quiet, it was creepy. I later learnt she could sneak up on me.

She didn't give all of these facts away for free; she wanted to learn as much about me as I could. I told her about my vision of Notch, but I left out the bit about Herobrine, I didn't want to scare her. She seemed sympathetic to the fact that my memories were scattered everywhere. She helped me know my appearance, since I couldn't see myself; I have acid green eyes, long dark blond hair and am fairly muscular.

While we were chatting Erin suddenly fell through the floor. I quickly scrambled over and looked down. She had fallen into an underground cavern! It was about ten blocks deep but she had landed in water so was OK. I jumped down after her, only to get a good telling off.

"You imbecile! You were supposed to stay up there and throw down supplies that I might need to get back up!" She yelled.

I surveyed the cavern. On the walls there were several ores, some that looked like coal in stone, others were a peachy coloured ore, and others places of the stone had bright, shiny golden shards sticking out of it.

"Well you didn't tell me that!" I retorted, continuing with the argument.

" I didn't get a chance to before you came a-jumping down, did I?" She replied.

"Erm…Erin? There are monsters in this cave!" I said, as the said monsters closed in.

**OOOH CLIFFHANGER INNIT. Did you like it? According to one of my friends, there is a very wrong sounding sentence in this story. Comment if you see it. I just don't think what I could replace it with.**

**There are no questions for my characters. I was so looking forward to them. :_-(**

**R+R AND GIMME QUESTIONS**

**Edit 1: I cannot think of anything else to add to this chapter. DOGGONE IT. It might have something to do with the fact that my grandparents are watching TV behind me. Ah well. Cya.**


	5. Fighting

**We have a mysterious person called SnowyWinterGirlForever or something like that who has followed and favourited my story, but has not commented. Thank you, mysterious person! Also, I GOT ME SOME QUESTIONS! Yay! Another also, there's action in this chapter!**

**To Mellifluousness: thanks for finally reviewing! I can't be bothered to rewrite the entire story, and you sound like my teacher. Sorry. And you're being neglectful again. :-(**

**To ilikepie91: I'm afraid that won't be possible. It's a great idea to re-write the reviews in story, but it would unfairly boost the amount of words in my story. Some reviews, like Mellifluousness's, are actually quite long and in this early point you can just go to the comments and read them if you want to****. The pig-sword idea, however, is AMAZING. I'm so gonna use it. Probably in the third book.**

**To Lily02249: thanks for support. ChecK your PM to find out what it REALLY is.**

**To the story, not beyond!**

Chapter Five

Fighting

"ah, yes, OK, it seems your shouting alerted them to our presence." she said

"My shouting?! Who started it miss goody-two-shoes?" I replied, shocked.

"We'll argue later" she said, in a voice like acid. "Now, you fight and I'll get us out of this stupid hole."

And not too soon either, as the first zombie came then. I leaped towards it and split it in half. I spun and slashed at another, chopping its head off. Then I felt a sharp pain in my hip. It was an arrow, I looked around and saw the source. A skeleton was holding an amazing jewelled bow, and was shooting me and Erin.

"Take him down, turd brain!" No prizes for guessing who said that.

I leaped towards the skeleton and smashed its skull in with the bottom of my hilt. I picked up the bow, but realised it was not made for me. It was made for someone with smaller hands. How I knew that from just holding it I don't know. I slung it across my back was running back to Erin when something caught my eye.

"Hey, doofus, the stairs are ready! Or do you want me to leave you in this cave?"

I kept walking towards the thing that had caught my eye. It was a small room, made of pre-mined stone and very mossy. In the middle there was a cage with fire inside. Upon closer inspection there was a small rotating zombie to the cage.

"Right." Erin said. "I'm going up."

"Erin..." I replied "could you come here a second"

There was a groan behind me. I spun around, only to find 5 zombies there. I kicked the one in front and quickly impaled another on my sword, using it as a battering ram to shove the other three over. They all disappeared in puffs of smoke. Erin got there at that moment and put a torch down.

"What." she said.

"Look at the cage." I said. She walked over and looked inside. She then put a fake sad face on, and said in a baby voice

"ahww I feel so sorry for the little version of a monster that wouldn't blink twice to kill us in a cage." she put her real voice back on and said "let's go up, zombie lover"

When we got to the top she said

"I'm going to get changed. If you have any manners you would go outside for me to get some privacy."

She ignored the fact that it was nighttime. I went out, and considered peeking but decided against it.

"The bow is Erin's weapon" Notch said in my head. I gave a start.

"Notch? Long time no, um, hear!" I thought

"Yes. Erin also took archery classes on Earth, so she is very good with a bow. And the three levers in the mineshaft are a puzzle, you must pass it to get your second item and memory. Beware: Herobrine will do whatever he can to stop you getting them. Oh, and one more thing: on Earth you had a brother.

"Notch, what was that cage in the cave?" I asked

"it was a spawner. Erin disabled it when she placed a torch. For some reason they dont work in the light. Now, Erin has finished dressing, you can go back in."

"You sure she's finished?"

A faint chuckle

I went in and gave Erin the bow. She softened up after that.

**BRING ON TEH QUESTIONS!**

**To a random zombie: how does it feel to have all your friends burn up?**

**Durrr (the author would like to apoligise for this unitellectual answer. Zombies aren't very bright.)**

**To the wooden pickaxe: Do you feel insufficient because Erin uses the iron pickaxe more than you? Does the iron pickaxe tease you?**

**Not really, without me she wouldn't have been able to get the iron to make the other pickaxes, but the iron pickaxe does not take this as an excuse to stop teasing me.**

**To Erin: do you think I could break the fourth wall to tell you things Zach doesn't want you to know about?**

**Ummm, maybe? Wait, there's things Zach doesn't want me to know about?! *Grins wickedly* Yesohyesdoitnow!**

**To Zach: have you ever wanted a pet?**

**Nah, not really. No, wait. I think I remember something about a pet. A lovley fuzzy dog... *goes bleary eyed***

**Come back next week! R+R! Spread the word!**


	6. Creeper

**Greetings! I come with great things! First, some news: I'm getting bored of just writing these authors notes, so I'm speeding up the story a bit. This means you get 2 chapters in the time of 1! Basically, I'll be updating chapters in pairs.**

**Review answers!**

**Gilbert: thanks for finally reading my story! Any questions for my characters? AND DON'T POST ANY SPOILERS WHATSOEVER.**

**Ilikepie91: Now ****_you're _****going physical. How did you know about Zach's brother? Expect future piginess! But not in the way you thought...mwa ha ha!**

**SnowyWinterGirlForever: thanks for reviewing! Not much else to say, actually. Any questions for my characters?**

**For those of you who readthe answers, Gilbert is my friendAnn's one of the few people who have actually read the story already, and the sequel.**

**Onwards, to my story!**

The next day we went hunting. Erin had some

target practice with her bow, Notch was right, she was good. It was on this hunting trip that I at least realised why Notch had chosen us to save his planet. Is it a planet? I think it might just be a world. Anyway, why he chose us. We are both a bit reluctant about killing the animals, the only reason we did was that we needed to, we both admire and love nature, Erin at least lives in the countryside, (I don't know where I lived) and both us and nature seem to get on and Erin is a whiz with herbs.

In our hunting session we see a new creature. It had four legs and had a rectangle for an upper body. On its face it had hollow eye sockets, with a mouth set into a permanent face of sadness.

"it is a creeper, GET BACK!" Notch shouted in my head.

"GET BACK" I shouted, trying to cover Erin with my body. But too late. The creeper swelled up and exploded, throwing me back into a tree trunk. I blacked out.

When I woke up was on my front. Erin sat beside me, grinning slightly, rubbing a soothing herb onto my bare back. Wait. BARE back? I gave a start and hurriedly tried to cover up my naked body. Erin laughed and turned away to let me restore my dignity.

After I got dressed I started up a bit of an awkward conversation with Erin.

"erm, thanks I think Erin"

She laughed. "That's ok mr chivalrous, how did you know that thing would explode?"

Now it was my turn to shrug. "Notch told me"

"Wow, is he like your guardian angel or something? He seems awfully protective of you."

"Erin, there's something I need to tell you. You see, we were put here for a reason." I told her about Herobrine here, and what Notch wanted us to do.

At the end of my little speech, she said grimly: "I knew there was a reason of us being here. I thought it might be to, you know, start up a new human race." Then she blushed and turned away, before coming close to me and giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

We went to bed.

**I've got no questions. :_-(**


	7. Codecracker

I told Erin about Notches last tip about the lever puzzle.

"In the future Zach, please tell me these things as soon as he tells you, I kinda like to be informed." came the reply.

I promised I would, as long as it wasn't too private. We decided to try and crack the puzzle. We went down with our beds and some food, and placed some torches around. We both tried flicking some switches, but to no avail. We tried left right left right middle, and even right right right right right. So we decided to go mining. We went down to the cave where our argument started, and started exploring, leaving a trail of torches behind us to find our way out. We soon came across a piece of stone that had lots of red bits in it.

"The material I made my pickaxe from was heated from a block similar to that one" Erin said. So we mined it, and to our surprise a bright red dust came out of the rock. When compressed, it gave off light.

"It could be useful" I said. Erin looked at me oddly.

"Well, hardly anything here doesn't have a use!" I said hurriedly.

"Yes," she replied, "it could be useful" and mined it.

After some hours of mining we came across another odd piece of stone, this one sparkling with blue. We quickly mined it, as the hue inside was like the sky. When mined, it produced a sparkling gem, which was extremely hard. The only thing that could cut it was my multitool sword. After we mined that, we left for the surface.

We found our way back to the stairs, and went up to our mini base beside the levers. She put her bed down and crashed on it. I put mine down opposite hers and crashed as well.

That night I had a dream. There were three tunnels in it. A zombie came out of the middle tunnel, then the one on the right, then the left hand one and then two more came out of the middle. Then a gaping hole opened under me. I fell into a room, there were a person chained to the opposite wall, shrouded in darkness. I ran towards them, but was stopped halfway. I watched in horror as the person was unchained by a figure in a black cloak, with two glowing white eyes in the hood. The person was put into a room full of zombies. There they were eaten, and a girlish scream pierced the air.

I woke up sweating. I quickly looked across at Erin. She was still there. Phew. Then I remembered the three tunnels. I woke Erin and told her of my dream. She was as disturbed as I was. But then I told her my idea. We both walked up to the three levers. I pulled the middle, right, left and middle.

I looked at Erin.

"Are you ready?" I asked

"Ready" she replied, determined.

And we pulled the middle lever together.

And we fell.

**Aww yeah, cliffhanger!**


	8. Temple Raider

**Greetings! I have updated this a day early. Why? BECAUSE I FREAKING CAN. And a brilliant bit of news: WE HAVE TITLE PAGE OH YEAH. Look at it in all of its awesome-ness-isity, it took me SO LONG to make. It does contain spoilers, however, so beware. I also got my first negative review today. Read on to find my answer.**

**Guest: Gee, you're nice. As I said in my summary, this is a unique story as far as I know, the theme is common but the plot is not. And please repeat that message in better grammar, because I love ways to improve my story and I could not decipher yours.**

**GJVIRGO: Welcome to FanFiction! All in good time... MWA HA HA**

**Mellifluousness: Lazybones. And my cliffhanger is so-cliffhangery, isn't it?**

**Ilikepie91: no problem about the delay. It is supposed to be a free website, anyway. In fact, your piggy idea is what influenced me to update these chapters in twos.**

**Speaking of which, this chapter's second part is coming out tommorow.**

**TO STORY.**

Chapter Eight

The Temple

We fell. And we landed. Hard. We landed on an extremely hard surface, made of stone as black as Erin's eyes. The room was exactly like my dream, and there was a person on the opposite wall.

"Hey! Are you OK?" I called

"she won't be" said a whisper that carried around the room. It struck terror into my heart, to hear a voice so uncaring and powerful. I ran towards the person, knowing full well what would happen next. The air solidified in front of me. I fell to the ground, I had busted my nose. Erin ran up to me and asked if I was OK.

"I'm fine, what was that, some kind of shield?"

"I dunno" she replied "but I wish I could do it"

We laughed together, which seemed TOTALLY inappropriate for our circumstances.

"ahww, the two lovers try to save this young girl here." the source of this uncaring voice was revealed when he came out. I've misjudged gender before, but I was pretty sure this was a boy. Like my dream, he was totally dark, apart from two white slits in his hood. He went and unchained the "young girl."

"Erin." I whispered. "I can't fight with my busted nose, and I can't get there anyway. It's down to you to save...her."

"Are you sure I can do this?" she asked.

"positive" I replied. She stood up and drew her bow. Somehow it kept creating arrows whenever she drew it. By now Herobrine, I was sure it was him, had carried the girl to a pit. I knew what would be inside.

Erin drew. Herobrine raised the girl up. And Erin fired. She hit Herobrine in one of his ghastly white eyes, at that Herobrine screamed and dropped the girl, and ran from the room. As he ran, I saw his hood drop, and spotted a lock of white hair.

We stood there, dumbstruck. And then we fell about laughing, and hugged. And then she kissed me. Not a wet, sloppy kiss, or a long, drawn out kiss, just a quick brush of the lips. But I savoured that brush of the lips, for the rest of the week.

"if you two have finished making up, could you come and help me please" oh man. We had totally forgotten about the other girl. She stood up, and looked at us.

"Erin?" she said

"Hope?" Erin said

"Erin!"

And the two of them ran towards each other, and hugged, and there was me looking slightly bewildered and awkward.

"Umm, do you two, know each other or something?" I asked.

"Zach" Erin said. "she's my sister."

END OF BOOK 1

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuun!**

**GIMME QUESTIONS BOO HOO HOO.**

**See ya tommorow!**


	9. Memories

**This is the beginning of the second book! I only uploaded yesterday, so there's only 1 review:**

**GJVIRGO: I haven't written the third book yet. So you can't have read it. I know how it is all going to end... Mwahahahahahaha. Let's just say there's something in this chapter which is very significant... SPOILERZ**

**Onwards, explores of literature!**

Chapter one

Memories

Let me tell you, one guy and two girls? The guy kinda gets left out. That was me. After we rescued Hope, Erin and her just could not stop chatting. Which was fine by me, I was concentrating on trying to find my memory and item to help destroy Herobrine. The girls just stayed in the main room and talked. And talked. And talked some more.

That underground temple was big, it was sorta like a labyrinth. I left a trail of torches behind me, so I could find my way out. Eventually I found my way into a large room. It was lit by lava at the sides, and in the middle there was a chest. Nothing fancy, just a normal plain old chest. I looked in the chest and saw a chain mail shirt like no other, it literally took my breath away. Each of the links were made of the same material as my multitool blade, a clear gem with blue threads through it. The links were flawlessly connected, but by far the most breathtaking piece was the large gem in the centre. It was sky blue, and rimmed with black. Engraved on the front were the letters SN entwined with a small circle in the middle. I picked the shirt up. It had a slightly purple hue to it, and was surprisingly light. I pulled it over my head and it flowed on like water. It fitted like a glove. Only then did I notice the other two items in the chest. One was a leather bound book, it looked very old. The other was a small orb. I-I wouldn't be able to describe it if I tried. I'll try anyway. It was crystal clear, but inside were these...shadows. Occasionally they took form, but before I could recognise what it was, they would disperse. I reached out to touch it, but as soon as I did a flood of understanding came into my mind. I assumed it was a memory, because I suddenly remembered my life on earth. I was a farmers son. I lived in England. I had a brother, Julius. It was amazing, and terrifying. If Herobrine could take these memories from me, what else could he do? I picked up the book in the chest and ran.

When I found my way back to the girls, they had fallen asleep in each others arms. I wished I could see Julius. OK. That was weird. 5 minutes ago I didn't even know who Julius was, now I'm missing him? Oh man, this is going to take some getting used to. I walked over to the girls. Hope was about 10 years old, and looked a bit like Erin but smaller. She liked reading and dancing, and was good with her hands. Woah. How did i know what she liked doing? What the heck was wrong with me? I stumbled over to a pillar and leaned against it, and fell asleep.

**I like the way I described the "memory orb." I'm quite proud of it.**

**I have no questions, GIMME SOME PLEASE**


	10. Visions Again

**I've decided to post another chapter. Why? WHY FREAKIG NOT?!**

**Answers to reviews! And what a lot there are!**

**tehe(some random number I can't be bothered to look up): WOW. WADDALOTTAREVIEWSERMYGERSH. Thanks! Working from to to bottom: what do you mean by graphs? Well, you try to fight with blood pouring from your nose! Ok, I guess it is a bit wimpish... And I admit the iPod isn't the best platform to write on, but it's just much more convinient. Please try to cope with grammatical errors. However, since you have somehow fathomed I am British, you should know we spell things differently here. If you're American. Actually, Americans spell stuff wrong, but still. NO OFFENSE TO AMERICANS INTENDED.**

**to story, to story, to story and to read! Ba doop de doop ba da...Ba doop pa dobeede wa, random words being typed, just read the story...**

Visions. Again.

I woke up to a familiar sight. Nothing. I sat up.

"Hi Notch." I said.

"Hello Zachary. I see you found Hope." came the reply.

"The person or the feeling?" I asked. I was busting with questions. "Notch, I kinda, umm, read her mind? How did I do that?"

"There is something I didn't tell you about the items you are finding. You remember your chainmail shirt had a crystal on it? Well, that crystal gives the bearer a special power. There will be similar crystals on all of the other items of armour. The shirt gives you the gift of simple mind reading. The helmet lets you lift small items, no bigger than your sword, and move them. The leggings increase your flexibility and the boots boost your jumping by 3 metres or so."

"So I'll be a flexible jumping object-moving mind-reading fully armoured freak?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say freak, but more or less. You remember the book you saw in the chest? It is a spell book, for Hope. She has a gift for reading, and so over the years that has developed into mild spell casting."

"oh man. A wizard?Like Harry potter? No, I suppose it's more like hermionie. Who are they? Erm." I said, very confused.

"Oh dear. It would appear that your latest 'memory orb' hasn't fitted in properly. Don't worry, I'm sure that time will cure it. I need to leave you now, goodbye Zachary."

With that, he faded, and I went back into dreamland, if I wasn't in it already.

When I woke up I heard a familiar noise. Girls talking. They were really beginning to get on my nerves. Because they kept ignoring me, I decided not to tell them about the powers of my armour. I walked over to Hope.

"Hey." I said. "Here. It's for you." I said, and gave her the book. She smiled and took it. I sat down.

"Since you are so odvioiusly interested in me, my name is Zachary."

They both grinned. Then Erin spoke. "Sorry Zach, we were just catching up, on things, y'know, girly things. Boyfriends and stuff."

I shrugged. I must've caught the shrug bug off of Erin. "Either way, we should go back up" I said, wondering what Erin's 'boyfriends and stuff' was.

So we went up.

**Okay, MAJOR BLOOPER. See if you can spot it...**

**To Zachary's lips: how did it feel to kiss Erin? Answer: I wish he did it for longer...**

**Who is Hope? Answer: Erin's sister. XD**

**Who is Zach? Answer: The dude in this story. XDDDDD**

**How could someone be such a good author (no joke, GJVIRGO asked this). Answer: With great ease...**

**How does it all end? Answer: OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD**

**To Zach: What do you think it would feel like to meet someone who Looked just like you, and had the same name but you weren't related? Answer: Wierd I guess. I don't really know, it's never happened to me.**

**Sorry if questions aren't exactly the same, the iPod version of this site doesn't support copy'n'paste.**

**Goodbye, and until next time!**


	11. Pranking

**Greetings! Another Sunday, another two chapters! But only one review. :_-(**

**Ilikepie91: NO YOU SPELL THINGS WRONG WE ALL LIVED HERE ONCE AND YOU CHANGED OUR LOVELY LANGUAGE.**

**Onwards to the story!**

Pranking

Erin and Hope were still talking when we went hunting, and I supposed they were scaring all of the animals away. Eventually I lost my nerve.

"look you two, I'm giving you three choices. One, you go back to the temple. Two, you stay here and let me do the hunting by myself, because you are scaring our game, or three YOU SHUT UP!"

Both girls giggled, and then Hope said

"We'll stay here, Mr Temper."

"Fine." I replied, and stomped off.

I started having doubts about the way I talked to them after about 5 minutes. After I got some eggs and a couple of raw chickens, I decided to go and make up. I came back to the clearing where I had my little 'breakdown' only to find they had left.

"Typical" I muttered. They had probably gone back to the temple. I went back there, only to find it empty. Then I heard Erin scream.

I quickly ran towards the source of the scream. I came upon a clearing, and the two girls were on the floor, writhing in agony. Then I realised they were doing the exact opposite, they were laughing! It had all been a joke.

"You dirty jerks." I said, and ran back to the temple. That only fed their hysteria. When I got back I decided to play a prank on them. I blocked up the entrance to the temple, and made a small secret room, and put a chest in it. In the chest I put all our food, as well as Erin's bow and Hope's book. I ate my fill of food, Then I blocked up that entrance, and unblocked the front one. Then I sat on my bed and tinkered with some of my mining spoils. I managed to make a small glass box on a stick. I thought, "if I can find something to put in the box that will light up, it will make a very useful torch." Then I had an idea. I went to another of our chests, and got some of the red dust me and Erin found. I rammed as much of it as I could into the glass box, and shut the lid. To my pleasent surprise, the box lit up, giving off about twice as much light as our normal, coal, torches. I called it, 'The Everflame', not very original, but it works.

I also decided I would want a separate room from the girls, as their chatting was really annoying me. So I started on a house extentsion. I made some stairs onto the roof, and put some walls up. The side that was above the door, however, I made entirely glass. I made a small stand for the Everflame, and put it in the middle of the floor. I went down and got all of my stuff, made another chest and put that in my room, along with my bed. Finally I made a ladder onto the roof, where I put some decorations down. I saw Hope and Erin coming, just as I made the finishing touches to the roof, and as night fell. I came downstairs just as they came through the door.

"Nice, you made another floor." Erin said, and started walking upstairs.

"ah ah ah," I said, blocking her off. "that's my room"

"What? Your room?" came the snappy reply.

"yup" I said.

"where's all of the food?" asked Hope.

"Ate it" I said, simply.

"You ATE all our food!?" yelled Erin.

"Our food? For some reason I can't recall you two helping me get it! Erin, you didn't even bring your bow!" I said to them. Their faces fell.

"Sorry Zach." was the quiet reply from Hope.

"Speaking of which, where is my bow?" asked Erin, clearly sorry.

I shrugged. "dunno, but I'm going to bed"

I stormed off upstairs, closed the door, and fell about laughing. Some time later, still snickering, I climbed into bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

**This chapter was fun to write. XD**

**Q+A at the end of next chapter.**


	12. Navigation

**Authors note last chapter.**

Navigation

woke up to white.

"What this time Notch?"

"You have dawdled too long, Zachary. Tommorow, you must set out to find your next memory. To find it, you must make a compass. Your red dust is more precious than you would think, it is like the object in minecraft that makes blocks come alive. You must make a tube of iron, and cut a small piece of the material like the sky that you and Erin mined, and put it in one end of the tube. Then fill it with red dust, and stop up the other end with some more 'skystone', this time with a point in the top. Then make a dish of iron, and collect some water in it. Put a pinch of magic dust in the water, and put the tube in the water. Then put glass on the the top of the iron dish until no more air is in it. The point in the tube will point towards the destination you require."

Notch began to fade, and then came back into clarity.

"One more thing, your last memory was ripped from the next, which is why you are so confused. I'm afraid until you find your next memory, it shall remain. Herobrine has become more powerful, which is why he managed to come in human form in the temple. Erin only weakened him with her arrow, now he is enraged, he will stop at nothing to stop you."

With that Notch faded for good.

I woke up to a tap on my door.

"Zach?" I heard Erin say. I grunted, and she came in.

"I made you some breakfast." she went on. "Me and Hope have been talking."

"What else is new?" I asked

"Look, we're sorry about that. We have been ignoring you too much. I just got so excited about seeing my sister, that I wanted to catch up." I sat up. There was bacon, eggs, an apple and some herbs. I noted the bacon.

"Thanks. You went hunting?" I asked.

"No, we found your little trick, you brat." she replied, grinning, and punched me lightly on the arm. "Hope is extending it to become our room. The middle will be the living room."

"Good idea" I complimented. She smiled, then she kissed my forehead briefly, and left. I tucked in to my breakfast, in front of a spectacular sunrise.

I came downstairs to the sound of mining. I remembered what Erin had said, and went downstairs to see their progress, and was amazed at it. They had made it...homely. I guess it was that girly touch. There was a small fire in the middle, and an ingenious chimney system. An upside-down dish shape was above the fire, hung up with small chains, attached to the ceiling. The dish had a pipe coming out of the top, and it led to the back of the house, and went outside. It was so elegant. On either side there was some wooden chairs, padded with wool. There was a desk at the back wall, and two beds in the corners.

Hope grinned. "Jealous?"

"a bit, but you don't have my views over the jungle." I said, cheekily. I went back upstairs, but heard a faint "he's a charmer, isn't he?"

I got started on the compass. I got Inconstans, my blade, and it turned into a borer in my hands. I got an ingot of iron, and turned it into a tube of iron. I went to our chest of precious things and took out the skystone and the magic dust. When I got back, Inconstans had turned into a short knife. I made one bit of skystone and carved it into a sparkling gem, but left one side crude to be able to stick it into the tube, which I did as soon as it was finished. I poured the magic dust into the tube, and made one end of a large shard into another crude stopper on one end, and stuck that into a tube. Then I went and called for Hope. She came upstairs.

"what" she asked.

"I got something for you to decorate, I guessed you would like to do that." I replied. At that, her face lit up, and she took the tube.

"Be sure not to dig too deep!" I warned her.

I made a small dish of iron, and then thought it would be nice to stick a bit of wood onto the bottom, for Hope to carve into. When I had finished the dish, she came back up with a beautifully decorated tube. I took it off her and smiled.

"Here's something else, if that's ok." I said, handing her the dish.

"Can do." she said, and walked down.

"I'll be going out, see you later!" I yelled down the stairs. I put the tube in my pocket and picked up a bucket we had made, and went out. I found a small pond and filled the bucket with water. When I turned around I was face to face with a creeper. Quickly I drew Inconstans, and swiped at it, chopping off its head. Out of the neck of the creeper a black powder came out. I sooped up a handful and put it in a leather pouch on my belt. I

heard a groan behind me, and spun, there were several zombies there. I realised that night had fallen as I had been out, without me realising! I stabbed the first zombie and chopped another's legs off. The barrier of two zombies had slowed the others, and gave me a time to run back towards the temple. I got in, and closed the door behind me. I went downstairs to check on the girls, and they were both fast asleep. Erin looked so cute asleep. She stirred a little, and smiled in her slumber. I went up and finished off the compass.

When I finished the compass, the tube immediately swivelled, ending up pointing straight out of the door. I marvelled at the job Hope had done at the carving. The needle had a rose entwined up it, the thorns looking razor sharp. The flower itself had the skystone shard coming out of the centre. On the inside of the dish there was the roses base, 5 leaves overlapping over each other. On the wooden side of the dish Hope had carved a centaur, half-man-half-horse. The centaur had a scabbard at his side, a bow across his back and was blowing a hunting horn. I sat on my bed, admiring the carvings. "Where do you lead?" I thought at it.

"Onward, to adventure!" it replied.

**XDDDDDDDD EPIC PLOT TWIST.**

**I have been looking forward to this point for AGES.**

**Zach: if you can read minds can you read a, dramatic pause, pigs's mind and what would it think? Answer: HOW THE NETHER SHOULD I KNOW?!**

**Hope: if you can do magic can you summon a pig? Answer: I-I don't know. As of yet I haven't tried any of the spells in the book. Probably not though.**

**I am now eligible for Betareading! But I have no idea how to! Please help! Exclamation marks for the win! Goodbye!**


	13. Onwards To Adventure

**Why hello there!**

**Welcome to another chapter!  
**

**Well, last chapter we had an epic plot twist: Zach's new compass appeared to talk. ERMYGERSHIVESOLOOKEDFORWARDT OTHISMOMENT! This is where the story gets _really_ good.  
**

**Answers to reviews!  
**

**tehe10293847: Phew. That username is a KILLER. Anyway, the skystone. It's actually diamond, but they're so dumb at Minecraft they don't know what it is.  
**

**Ilikepie91: ZACH'S SWORD CANNOT MAKE HIM FLY. Its ability is to change into whatever tool he needs! I thought I had explained this!  
**

**So, epic plot twist explanation, coming up. READ IT. Just read it... read it... read it... read it... don't you make me repeat it...**

If you don't get that, then you live a deprived childhood. No offense intended. READ THE STORY ALREADY.  


Chapter Five

Onward, to Adventure!

I jumped clear out of my skin, then threw the compass across the room.

"I answer his question, and what does he do? He throws me clear across the room. Typical." it muttered

"Y-you can speak?" I asked it, in my head.

"No, a slug oozed into your ear and is using your eardrum as a bongo. Of course I can speak, Einstein!" it thought back.

"Oh great, another voice. Look compass, I'm trying to get some sleep. So, Notch or no Notch, if you don't shut up I will pull you apart piece by piece! Do you hear me?"

"OK. Wouldn't want to intrude on your beauty sleep!" it replied. What a turn of events. A talking compass? Gimme a break! I hoped I was still dreaming.

"Rise and shine baby, rise and shine!" came a voice in my head. Oh no I thought. It wasn't a dream.

"Hey, don't be so sad! I could be the best thing that ever happened to you!" it said. It seemed it could mind read.

"and since when has a mind reading talking compass ever helped anyone?" I countered.

"umm."

"Stuck on that one, are you? Good. Think up of a good answer while I wake the girls."

Erin and Hope were both fast asleep. I shook Hopes shoulder, and perhaps more gently shook Erin's.

"Time to get up! Busy busy day today today!" I said before going back upstairs.

I went up to find the compass singing.

"Zach and Erin, sitting in a tree, I-"

"I'm holding a spanner compass" I threatened.

"Ok, Ok. By the way, the name is Conrad." was the hasty reply.

"Conrad. How very original." I thought at him. "thought of a reason I shouldn't just bash your glass in right now?"

"Three actually. One: you spent a long time working on me. Two: Notch told you to make me. Three: I can lead you to your brother."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "My, brother?"

"Ooh, that struck a chord. Yes. Your brother. Come on Zach, you MUST have worked it out. Erin has her sister, why don't you get your brother? Also, you didn't think Herobrine let all of those lovely juicy memories go did he? No, he would inspect them. And what did he find? The person you cared for the most..."

"Was my brother, Julius." I thought. Conrad had voiced my exact fears. Freaky, AND annoying.

"Precisely. So Herobrine will use Julius as bait. The good news; you will see your brother again: the bad news: he will either be unconscious, tortured or dead, or a combination of all three."

"Now, erm, Conrad, it would be awfly decent of you if you would shut up, for once." I replied. To my surprise, he did shut up.

I tinkered with my backpack, adding some more pockets for things. I went and got Conrad (he seriously needed a better name) and made him a custom made pouch. I also added a stand for the Everflame. While I did all of this, the delicious smell of bacon cooking wafted up the stairs, and I thought of Conrad's breakthrough. And, he was a mind reader after all. He could be useful in a fight. I decided to keep him after all.

"Does that mean I can keep on annoying you with my melodious voice?"

"Not quite, little guy. It's time to make some introductions."

When I came downstairs, Hope was making a delicious meal.

"Thanks Hope" I said. "You know the things I asked you to decorate? Well, here is the finished product." as I pulled Conrad out, Hopes eyes opened wide.

"Pleased to meet you." said Conrad.

If it was possible for Hopes eyes to get wider, they did.

"but-but...but" she stuttered.

"About my reactions when he first did that to me." I said, enjoying her shocked face a bit. "is Erin still not up?"

"N-no" she managed to get out.

"She soon will be" I smirked. I picked up Conrad and rolled him down the stairs. "Conrad, if you will."

"My pleasure" came the reply.

Moments later, Erin screeched. Thrashing could be heard, or would've been, if Hope and I hadn't fallen about laughing our heads off. Erin came stomping up the stairs. Her black hair was all over the place, and the expression on her face could've stopped a charging rhino.

"FIRST, I HEAR A BONK. THEN SOMEONE SCREECHED IN MY EAR 'Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty.'" she saw that her yelling had no effect on me and Hope, who were still laughing our heads off. So she lost her temper even more. "IF I DON'T GET SOME ANSWERS THIS SECOND SOMEONE IS GONNA GET HURT REAL BAD!" she practically screamed.

I managed to squeeze in "I see you met Conrad" between laughs. Then we burst out in intensified giggles. Erin made an exasperated noise, and stormed back downstairs. Me and Hope managed to regain some composure, and then heard another screech, which set us off again.

Eventually we managed to convince Erin she hadn't just heard Herobrine, and that she was not going mad, and that it was just an extremely annoying hyperactive compass that had woken her up. I managed to get us all around the table in he middle floor. Hope still had a silly grin on her face, Conrad was still chatting and Erin was still going on about her hair.

"we're leaving" I managed to say. At that everyone went quiet. "Don't worry! When this is all over, Conrad can lead us back here, can't you?"

"umm ahh..." I gave him the mind talking equivilant of a kick under the table. "sure I can." he said, rather convincingly.

"look, I know we have just settled in. But Notch told me two nights ago we need to get our butts in gear. Conrad is wired to point towards whatever place you want. And look, he also did some logical thinking. And he came up with the conclusion that the next person we were going to find was my brother. Look Erin, you got your sister, and it is likely that he would want to use him as a hostage to lure me in."

"ok Zach." was the vote from Hope.

"Now look here." it seemed that Erin wanted to put up a fight. "Hope is only 10, and you want to pull her along on some hairbrained adventure, just so that you can remember something? Are you insane?"

"Look. She already agreed. And what would you do if Hope was in a hostage crisis?" I said.

Erin thought for a moment. "ok. It's badly thought out, we're going to go and try and kill an evil genius and rescue a boy we don't even know is even here, but count me in."

We got ready, but it took a while. We changed our beds into hammocks and got some wood for an emergency shelter, several days worth of food, both Hope and Erin had a sword and a pickaxe, each of iron. We took Conrad (no duh, he would hardly let us forget him) and I took Inconstans. We were ready, but it was dawn before we were ready.

"Do you even know where we are going?" asked Erin.

"Not really." I replied. "I'm relying on Conrad. Conrad?"

"We are going onwards, to adventure!" he replied, in what was supposed to be an epic, quest giving voice. We all laughed, and began to walk towards where he pointed.

**LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! Q+A next chapter. If I've even got any. Which I don't. T_T**


	14. Journeying

**Authors note last chapter.**

Chapter six

Journeying

We ventured through the forest at a fairly slow pace. Inconstans had turned into a machete, which was useful for cutting through vines. The meat in our packs were emergency provisions, so we didn't eat them, we found a cow and ate that instead. We also made some basic armour for Erin and Hope out of the leather as well. A cow is useful, it gives hydration, food and protection. We continued, and found our way to a massive tree by nightfall. We climbed it and set up our hammocks. Through the netting you could see the ground, and we slept contented that no monster could get us up here.

"ahhh!" Hope screamed. You generally wake up fast if someone within four foot of you screams. I opened my eyes only to see a giant spider leaping onto Hopes hammock! I slashed wildly at it, managing to slice it in half, and unfortunately cutting one of Hopes hammock supports. "darn" I thought. It seemed taunting that the sun rises just at that moment.

"HOPE!" Erin screamed. "You idiot Zachary! You two headed pig faced idiot! YOU KILLED HER!" she screamed in my face. I guess climbing a tree wasn't such a foolproof shelter as I once thought.

"I'm not dead" came a voice from far below us.

"Conrad, can you work out her condition?" I asked in my head.

"sure" he said. After a pause he said "right leg broken, along with two broken fingers on her left hand. Bruising along her back." I relayed this information to Erin, who scrambled down the tree. I packed up our stuff and scrambled down after her. When I got to the bottom Hope already had a makeshift splint on her leg, and Erin was making a couple for her fingers.

"That compass is good. Unfortunately."

"Why unfortunately?" I asked.

"Hope won't be able to walk for two days, and even then she would slow our progress dramatically. Now if you would turn your eyes, I need to put some ointment on her back." she said. Remembering my last situation with that ointment I turned away. I heard several 'it's gonna be ok' s.

When Erin called me back Hope was sitting up.

"I want you to go ahead without me." Hope said.

"And I, at least, won't leave her." said Erin.

"and neither will I." I put in. "We are a team, and teams stick together." and so we waited for Hope to heal. We fed her regularly, and to our surprise her condition turned to the better. The next morning her fingers had healed, and that evening her leg had healed.

"it's a miracle." Erin said to me that night. "by all of the evidence on Earth her leg should still be broken! Not that I'm complaining."

"This isn't Earth Erin. Maybe people heal faster in minecraft. The days are shorter, so I would assume time goes faster here."

"True. True" she said. We were inside our makeshift shelter, so we was ok to go to sleep, which she did. And I did too. We fell asleep, my shoulder her pillow, her head mine.

The next day we set out again. As I hacked through the undergrowth I realised that Erin was holding my hand. I savoured her touch, but had to shake my had out to reach for Conrad.

"ahww, the two lovers are holding hands. They'll be kissing next, and then they'll share a hammock and"

"CONRAD!" we both shouted in our heads. I saw Hope grinning, I guess she had seen and heard as well. Brilliant. I made sure we were heading the right way and hacked through the last vine. And saw our next obstacle, a desert of heat stretching as far as the eye could see.

"Welcome to the land of thirst." Conrad said.

Too right.

**Well, I have a bit of news. I'm starting an OC contest. That is, to those of you who are new to FanFiction, *stares at certain GJVIRGO* a character contest. Well, not so much of a contest, since I have very few fans, but I need about 3 characters. Submit in the following format:**

**Name:  
Age (must be around 12):  
Gender:**

**Appearance:  
Personality:  
Fighting style:**

**Why Notch chose them to save Minecraftia:  
Other interesting facts:  
**

**And no to my pie-loving fan, IT CANNOT BE PIG RELATED.  
**

**Until next time!  
**


	15. Herobrines Challenge

**Hello again! Seems I can't shake you, can I?**

**XP Anyway, I have got three OCs from people, but the contest ends NEXT Saturday, so none have been decided yet.**

**Review answers!**

**mayosoul: WTH?! HOW?!**

**tehe10293847: SPEAK NOT OF ONE DIRECTION IN MY PRESCENSE. **

**GJVIRGO: Well... Thats debatable. :P**

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit of a filler. Read it anyway.**

Chapter seven

Herobrines challenge

Before we went out into the desert we made several water bottles out of some leather and wood we found, and filled them. When we had finished filling them, Erin said:

"I know how to get water from a cactus you know."

"Brilliant." I replied. "Thanks for telling us in advance."

And so we set out.

We found our first oasis about three days in to our desert journey. It was picturesque, a little pool of water with a palm tree at the side. We all slumped onto the tree, grateful of the shade. I had made a small add-on to my pack, two bent sticks had wool strung between them, which was slotted into my pack to provide some shade. Erin and Hope were using sheets of wool wrapped around their faces, Arab-style. Despite this, we were all sunburnt. Several times Hope had commented that at least we will all have a tan. Erin's cactus trick was very useful, the water was slightly sweeter than ordinary water, which made a nice change. We spent the night at the oasis, and then set out. Erin took our bucket and scooped some water out. Me and Hope looked at her quizzically.

"Thought it might come in useful." she said. "I mean, cactus water is nice, but you really need some real water now and then." Hope and I nodded.

"this sand damages my lovely carvings." Conrad said.

"You don't have eyes, mate" I replied.

"You know there's something wrong when you call me 'mate'" he replied.

"Either that or the unthinkable has happened."

"We realise that Herobrine is actually a nice guy and wants to shower us in roses?"

"No, worse." I said. "I'm getting to like you."

The girls sniggered.

Day six was the worst. The cactuses had grown sparse, and we were nearly down to drinking the bucket of water, but not yet. We crossed a sand dune, and there was a spectacular, if very creepy, sight. A massive lake of lava was in front of us, and in the middle was a castle only accessible by a bridge. His bridge was made of a stone that seemed to be soaked in blood, and was dotted with fire. Suddenly, two white slits opened in the sky.

"Hello 'heroes.' I see you found my summer retreat." said Herobrine.

"Very funny." I shouted. The two slits swirled together, merged and came towards us. A figure cloaked in black stood there.

"I'm beginning to like you, Zachary London. If you did not follow that foolish old man Notch we could become powerful allies."

"He's not a fool" I replied.

"Oh, but he is." Herobrine replied, gliding up to me. "We could use this world to test what we could not on earth. That is it his worlds true potential." he glided over to Erin. "Such a pretty young girl. A pity she will have to die if my plan is to work. But not yet. Oh no." he looked at me. "I must make her death long and drawn out, so that my plan will work."

I grinned, though my heart was pumping. "pretty dumb plan if you can't do it now."

I could somehow tell that he frowned. He sidled over to Hope. "Hope, Hope, Hope. I was very disappointed when you escaped."

Hope muttered something, and Herobrine grinned. "Your petty magic is no match for the march of progress." he snickered. Seems like Hope had been practicing. He began to sweep away, then stopped dead in his tracks.

"You forgot me!" Conrad said. Herobrine broke out in laughter.

"A talking compass? I'm beginning to like your petty band of ramshackle heroes. So I'm going to give you a chance to get your memory, item and brother, Zach. He waved his arms and said "Welcome to Pontem de Iudiciis! You must cross it to acquire what you require!"

"Pompous the Ludicrous? Couldn't you have thought of a better name?" Erin said. We three laughed. Herobrine disappeared, so we advanced on the Ludicrously Pompous bridge.

**Meh. Filler-y chapter, I dislike you. Meh. Don't worry, for the next chapter I have merged two into one, so it should be REALLY long. :D Find it tommorow!**


	16. Pontem de Ludiciis

**Well, here is my next chapter of the weekend. But I've already got three reviews! Yay!**

**Ilikepie91: ... Unless you're making mob grinders. But yeah, I lost 7 diamonds to it aswell. They were the only ones I got apart from 3to make a pickaxe. Ah well.**

**thedeadcrafter: T_T I have made the conclusion you have a dirty mind.**

**Lets'a'read!**

Chapter eight

Pontem de ludiciis

The PdL, as we had come to call it, was a very elegant structure, somewhat wasted on the masses of zombies, skeletons and spiders swarming on it. If Herobrine had given us a 'chance' I don't want to see him going all-out against us. We approached the bridge, and they all noticed us at once.

"Well that's just brilliant." Erin said. "How are we going to get through them?"

"I'll take the front and decapitate, you and Hope take the back and kill. The bridge is pretty narrow, we should be able to get through it." I advanced, and heard hope and Erin walking behind me. I approached the first zombie and chopped off his head. I chopped off the legs of another, when one grabbed my face from behind. I grimaced, and twirled Inconstans, so it was facing backwards, and stabbed the zombie. I turned Inconstans again to slice a spider in half as it jumped at me. Three zombies charged me at once, then stopped, looked confused, and turned round, attacking some skeletons. I chanced a look behind me, to see Hope concentrating very hard holding her book, and Erin a bit stuck as to what to do. It seemed I was going on overdrive killIng monsters. Oh well. I turned again, to find I was behind the line of fighting. Hope, as I presumed she was doing it, was sort of controlling more and more zombies, and a skeleton was joining us as well, providing covering fire. I ran to the new frontline and started hacking. I hacked, slashed, stabbed, slashed hacked stabbed... Basically I presumed I had gone into what the Vikings called "Bezerk." With a savage war cry I leapt forward.

Several hours later I was thoroughly pooped. Creepers had become frequent in the crowds, but I discovered that if you pushed them over just before they blew, they would blow up the other mobs around them. Sadly, Hope's zombies didn't get it, quite a few of them had died. But there was still enough of them to hold the line, so I fell back and had a short rest. I threw some of my things into the mob of monsters, and then heard an explosion larger than a creepers. The last thing I had thrown was a small pouch, then I remembered its contents. I ran up to the carcass of one of the creepers I had killed and grabbed some of the black powder enclosed inside it, and stuffed it in one of my half-empty water bottles, closed the lid and threw it at the crowd. To my pleasant surprise an even bigger explosion rocked the bridge, taking out about 10 undead. I made several more, and put some cactus juice in each one. I gave them to Hope and Erin, and instructed them how to use them.

"Just be careful!" I shouted as I ran to fight some more. "They are liable to exploding!"

When I got back we were down to the last few undead. Thre were three zombies, one spider and no skeletons on our side. I shrugged and attacked the zombies.

One hour later I killed the last zombie. The backup for me had run out about half an hour ago, so it was just me since then. Inconstans had become the bane of monsters. Before me was an extremely damaged bit of the bridge. A sign read, "For a quick and easy answer to you life's problems, jump into the lava."

"Very funny" I said.

At the other side of the damaged section there was a short section of brown sand before the castle. Hope and Erin came running up to me, Hope was pooped, Erin less so.

"Think you can manage it?" I asked. Erin said she could, but Hope wasn't able to. Me and Erin slammed up an instant shelter, and hung up the hammock in it. Hope stumbled in, and fell on the hammock, and moments later we heard snoring. Erin smiled and left some food in her lap then walked outside, with me in tow.

"Good luck" I said, and made the first jump.

Blocks in Minecraft don't appear to have gravity. Thats what it seemed like on the bridge, as me and Erin were frequently stepping on blocks attached to nothing. For some of the jumps we had to jump really far, and the fact that you were jumping over lava that would burn you to a crisp if you fell in was a bit worrying, but in all it wasn't actually that hard. The real challenge came at the end. A massive final jump and we came on a small solid platform. in front of us was a small stretch of brown sand, about ten metres long. I was cautious, but really i was thinking 'piece of cake.' Erin stepped on the sand with one foot, and as soon as she did an intense wailing was heard, and parched, brown hands came reaching out of the sand and cutched at her ankles. Erin added to the high-pitched sound with her own screech, as she frantically tried to bat the hands away, and I tried to drag her out of the sand with my hands under her arms. Alkward. I managed to get her out, and she said a quick thanks, before hurridley going into plan-making. After much discussion, we decided that building a bridge across the sand would be the best option, so I got some wood out of my pack and started making one. we got about 5 blocks in before a spark from the lava sprang up, and set our lovely wooden bridge on fire, which must have alerted the weird beings in the sand. Their wailing started up, the fire crackled and Erin started screaming at me to hurry up. Talk about nightmare. I managed to place the final block, just as the bridge collapsed into the sand. I suppose some blocks have gravity in minecraft after all.

"There goes our ride home." Erin said.

I smirked, and we turned towards the castle.

So this must be what Herobrine does in his spare time. Builds castles. Because this one must have taken AGES to build. It was made of a purplish material, and nothing more, but designs were carved into it, and upon closer inspection they were revealed to have images of war, and these curious mushroom shapes were everywhere. Erin and I began walking through the castle, ever-wary of surprise attacks from undead beasties. We turned a corner and found ourselves in a simply MASSIVE room, so large the ceiling was shrouded in shadow. There was a small ring of lava with an island in the middle, with what seemed like a sacrificial altar in the middle. And strapped to that altar was Julius.

I really don't learn from my mistakes because my first reaction was to rush towards the altar. Once again I was privileged enough to have my face meet solidified air. Herobrines chuckle was heard throughout the room. Then suddenly he materialised in front of the altar, and said

"I'm surprised at your progress, you have done well, Zachary. Unfortunately you have not yet finished Pontem de ludiciius."

"FIREBALL INCOMING" Conrad yelled. Quickly, I got up and sprinted to the right, as Erin looked for the source of this new menace. I looked too, and then saw it. In the corner of the cathedral was a huge white cube, uttering tear-jerking sounds that sounded suspiciously like a cat. There were nine tentacles hanging form its underside.

"Say hello to Gus, my new mob!" Herobrine said with a maniacal laugh as he twirled, and disappeared.

"Hello to Gus!" Conrad said. I rolled my eyes, then frantically ran to avoid another fireball. Erin shot at the abomination with her bow, but fell short.

"Zach, we need to lure it in!" she yelled.

"Ok!" I replied, and made a zig-zag course towards it, dogging yet more fireballs.

"Here Gussy Gussy Gussy!" I yelled at it. "Here Gussy Gusty Gusty ghasty!" I repeated. "HERE GHASTY!" I yelled at it. It looked at me, then started following me. I ran back to Erin luring it after me.

Erin drew back her bow and fired again, but the arrow fell short. Or, it would've if it hadn't have started glowing blue and homing in on the now named Ghast like a heat seeking missile. The blue shining arrow struck the Ghast and it uttered a final wail, before disappearing in a flash of light.

Erin and I turned to see an utterly EXHAUSTED Hope collapse. Erin ran towards her, but I was more interested in Julius. Herobrine materialised with an unmistakable frown on his person. Don't ask me how I knew.

"I am very disappointed in Gus. He was supposed to blow you to smithereens." Herobrine said.

"He was hardly here for the cake and biscuits!" Conrad said, ever the joker.

Herobrine snarled an smashed his fist into the altar. "Enough of your jokes! Zachary, I promised you that you would get your brother, but I was never one to keep promises." Herobrine said. I quickened my pace towards them. Herobrine appeared to start singing.

"This is all the prep that I go through...

Even though your tools are just make do...

I'm movi'n too the Nether... I'm movi'n too the Nether...

I'm movi'n tooo-oou-uuoo-ouooo the NETHER!"

With that a rectangle of the purplish-black material rose up behind Herobrine, with a purple pulsating substance inside. Herobrine grabbed Julius, closed one of his eyes momentarily in a wink, and stood in the newly-made portal.

"Qui audet adipiscitur" he said, before vanishing in a flash of light.

I collapsed.

**Flu... I know you're there... REVIEW AND ENTER THE OC CONTEST.**

**Ehem. Sorry about that. Anyway, the OC contest will end late Sunday night, so there's still time. And I forgot to say this last chapter: HAPPY DECEMBER!**

**And I just realised: I GOT 1000 VIEWS YAYAYAYAY! THANK YOU FANFICTION COMMUNITY!**

**And in that happy note I bid you farewell.**


	17. Qui Audet Adipiscitur

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY I'M SO SORRY GUYS AND GALS.**

**Darn, I think its been like two weeks since I last updated. Not too bad by this website's standards, (yes, I mean YOU Flu) but I still feel terrible. SORRY.  
**

**Review answers!  
**

**Cloud Runner the Pegasus: Wow. Weird username. But anyway, thanks!  
**

**tehe10293847: AHAHAHAHA YES I SO AM  
**

**Mellifluousness: SQUEE AIN'T IT AMAZING. And yes, my knowledge of other languages is simply superfluous. Infact, that whole "Gus" thing was completely spontaneous. I just came up with it as I was writing. And yes you are a NAG NAG NAG. And yes Herobrine is creepy. And yes my grammar was terrible, and I have explained why it is not now in le HEY, YOU! PM record. And LE-what? Explain.  
**

**FlyingMidgetProductions: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE. That was the only way I could explain the joy I feel. That someone would take the time to write such a brilliant review to help me really touched me. And I'm serious, NO SARCASM. Yeah, the grammar was terrible. I think I mentioned before, but I might not have, I originally wrote this on my Ipod, and that therefore accounts for the grammar errors. In the future I am going to write on the computer. And yes, the summary is a _mess_. I SUCK at summaries. I really need to write a new one. The story isn't very original, come to think of it, and I can see why you see it in that way. I meant that the Protagonists actually having to find a memory, a physical thing, was original, but that is a very small detail that, come to think of it, does not amount to the story being original. I stand corrected. But still, thanks for sticking around. And thank you, _thank you,_ THANK YOU for the best review I ever got.  
**

**thedeadcrafter: What, the ghast face? That's Mellifluousness's. And, GET AWAY FROM ME WITH YER DIRTY MIND. No, not really, stay, stay, staaaaaay! Please?  
**

**mayosoul: Yes, you PMed me it. And what do you mean about the messing up the chapter?  
**

**Aaaaaaaaaaand... ROLL STORY  
**

Chapter 10  
Qui audet adipiscitur

Qui audet adipiscitur...

Qui audet adipiscitur...

Who dares wins...

Zachary...

Zachary...

"Zachary!"

"Zachary! Snap out of it!" I surface briefly to consciousness.

"Zachary! WAKE UP!"

"Into what, Erin?" I mumble.

No answer. I fall asleep again.

"Zachary"

"Zachary, please answer."

"WHY SHOULD I ANSER NOTCH?!" I yell at whiteness.

"IT WAS YOU WHO PULLED ME INTO THIS STUPID WORLD ANYWAY!"

"Zachary, I am so sorry for your loss. If there was any way of turning these events back, I would. But I can't. Herobrine has taken Julius to the Nether. I have no control there. You must wake up, not only to free Julius, but to save Minecraftia. Please, Zachary. Julius and I are waiting for you."

"OK Notch, but I won't forget this. And I am ONLY doing this for Julius."

I resolved to wake up. Qui audet adipiscitur. Who dares wins.

-/-Erin's point of view-/-

After Zachary collapsed, I didn't know what to do. I was stuck between Hope, my sister, and Zach, my... I don't know what he is to me. But something made me want to leave Hope and run to him. Hope murmured to me:

"Go get him, I'll be fine"

"You sure?" I asked, but she had fallen asleep again. I decided to go and get Zachary.

After some time of grunting and groaning, I got Zach to Hope. I worried for him, the fate of this world, in all it's weirdness, on his shoulders. He murmured in his sleep. Something about dragging things, I was pretty tired too. I decided to sleep, and snuggled up to Zach to do it. I was asleep within seconds.

-/-Zachary's point of view-/-

I woke up to find Erin snuggled up to me. Talk about way to wake up. I gently pushed her arm off my middle and stood up, stretching. In the distance was the portal, still pulsating. I decided to go and find my next object.

I came back to find Erin and Hope still sleeping, on my head I had a solid helm made of a light yet extremely strong metal, with the power-giving crystal covering my nose. In my head i had some memories of my fighting classes. I also carried a small briefcase, inside were some small cubes which had the letters TNT on them, which worried me, a large pot of the magical dust and some things I identified as pistons, along with some levers. On the briefcase was a clasp, saying "Julius" on it, which brought a tear to my eye. I decided to let the girls sleep for a bit longer, they deserved it, meanwhile I chatted with Conrad.

"What a day" I began.

"Yup." he said, surprisingly not pulling a joke.

"Dj'ya know who the briefcase is for?" I asked.

"No duh. Julius, it says his name on it."

"What would it be used for, do you think?" I asked again.

"Dunno. According to this little database I've got in my masses of knowledge, I call it the Minecraft Wiki, that red dust, called redstone, is very useful for building traps." he said.

"huh" I replied.

Erin and Hope woke up after a while. I asked them what they wanted to do, after explaining to Hope what had happened.

"I wanna see what Herobrines creative capabilities are in the Nether." said Hope.

"Sounds good" Said Erin.

"HEAR THAT HEROBRINE?!" I asked, yelling. "THE MINECRAFT JUDGES ARE COMING TO JUDGE YOUR WORLD"

And so we trudged towards the portal, merry despite the circumstances we were in.

END OF BOOK 2

**Well, we have reached a massive milestone in Amnesia history. I actually have to WRITE the chapters now, and keep up with my fans demand! Darn, my life just got a whole lot harder... Therefore, I DISMISS THEE, UPDATE ON SUNDAY THINGY. I'll update whenever I want. Which might be a bad thing. Oh well.**

**BYE!**


	18. A New Arrival

**Greetings loyal fans! Or… not.**

**Anyway, this is the beginning of book THREE OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH**

**Also, to FlyingMidgetProductions, this is where my grammar gets better!**

**Also, the first OC contest winner will be announced after this notice: NO MORE OCs. Sorry, this contest should have ended ****_ages_**** ago, but ****_someone_**** submitted a BRILLIANT OC and I just had to put it in. And so, the first OC… WILL BE REVEALED FORMALLY AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. Mwahahaha I feel so evil.**

**Review answers!  
**

**Ilikepie91: Well, thank you for informing me. :P  
**

**tehe10293847: Yeah... Chapter 5? *le goes and looks it up* Pontem de Ludiciis is the longest, apart from this one.  
**

**mayosoul: ? oh-kay. No problem.  
**

**No more dawdling, to the story! Darn, I'm using too many exclamation marks…**

Chapter 17  
A New Arrival

The distance to the portal was a lot further than it looked. Hope, in her weakened state, coped worst with it, even after a sleep. Doing a magic spell seems to really take it out of you. We finally got to the portal and had to climb ten or so steps. As I saw the table that Julius had been on, tears sprang to my eyes.

"What, no cushions?" Conrad said.

"Not now, Conrad." I replied. It wasn't that I didn't want him, he really provided a morale boost to the team, but in a situation such as this I just couldn't be bothered. It was a bit of a sensitive subject at the moment. Instead, I turned away from the table and turned towards the portal. It was made of the black substance, and there was a pulsating purple _thing_ in the middle of it. I could faintly see the remains of Gus through it. I walked closer to it and saw that the black rock had small carvings in it, similar to letters but much more angular. Walking to the middle of the portal, I looked at the purple thing. It looked like purple jelly; I reached out my finger to touch it. When I made contact with it, it made a squelching sound. I stood back and turned around.

"Ladies first!" I said.

"No chance." Said Erin with a grin, and she pushed me in.

When I made contact with the purple thing, it enveloped me. It was similar to falling into water, only much more solid. Tendrils of it leapt out and closed over my chest, and I found myself in a bizarre state of neutrality. It was like sinking in water, only I got the feeling I was moving _very_ fast. Around me I saw a blur of what seemed to be the night sky. I found myself enjoying the feeling, and then I was rudely spat out of another portal onto a spiky, blood-red rock. I quickly leapt up, because it was very, very, VERY hot. Mind you, the whole place was hot. It was like being in the desert, only worse. I examined my surroundings; I was in a small cave. All around there was the blood red rock, apart from in the corner where there was some of the brown sand. Remembering my previous incidents with that sand, I inched slowly away from it. Behind me, I heard a squelch.

"Ow…" I heard Hope say. I quickly turned and helped her up. Shortly after, Erin came out after. She somehow managed to come out a few feet in the air, and then she landed ninja-style on the rock, before standing up and flicking some of her hair out of her eyes. Then she pulled a puzzled face.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"But-but-uuh, well… nothing!" I replied, generally making astounded noises. I shook my head and turned around again. "So, how do we get out?" I asked.

"Maybe we should go down the tunnel?" Hope said, pointing towards a tunnel.

"Yeah, I was just checking you would see that." I said, leading the way.

A long time later we were tired, hungry and very lost.

"I'm sure we haven't seen that tunnel before… No, wait; it's the tunnel with the stalactites." I said, thoroughly confused.

"Hey, have we gone down that one yet?" Erin asked, striding ahead.

"Yes." I called after her exasperatedly. "That's the tunnel with the bright rock!" I said, explaining a bizarre jagged rock we had found about an hour ago. It gave off a light source that was much brighter than torches.

"Guys, come and look at this!" Erin called. I walked through. To my surprise there wasn't the weird rock, there was a totally new landscape. Walking round the corner with Hope in tow I saw Erin, in an entrance to the cave. I walked next to her and looked out, and gasped.

In front of me was an amazing landscape. We were positioned on a cliff next to a plateau of the red rock, with patches of the brown sand everywhere. In the distance was a sea of lava, with great pillars of it coming from the ceiling. The ceiling was also made up of the red rock, with the occasional cavern entrance. On the plateau of rock there were mountains, and on one of them was… a house? It was far away and I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, so I rubbed them. But still, the house was there.

"Anyone else see the house?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to show you." Said Erin.

"Well, let's go see who lives there!" Said Hope. And so we did.

As we got closer I discovered the details of the house. It was made of very deep red, almost purple bricks, with the blood red rock for edges, and was on top of a considerably large hill. It looked like it had three floors, and the top floor had small slits in the walls which would be perfect to fire bows through. Other than them there were no windows, but one double door, which I walked up to and awkwardly knocked on. I then realised I had stepped on a switch, and immediately I heard the clicking and whirring of machinery, and wondered what could be happening. Then the doors swung open and an arrow whistled towards me. I dodged it in the bossest **(THAT'S A WORD! THAT'S A WORD!) **way possible and walked in. A scuffling was heard upstairs and a person walked down the stairs.

***I'm tempted to end the chapter here, but it's too short. Ah well, cliffhanger fail***

The person was a female, that was for sure. She was very short, as short as me at least, and very thin. She looked at us with golden-brown eyes down a long nose. She had glossy black hair down to her shoulders and was wearing a lilac shirt with black trousers. She looked surprised but turned it to indifference.

"I wasn't expecting visitors." She said.

"Yeah…" I said. "We weren't expecting a house to be here. Mind if we come in?"

She sighed. "Suppose so." She shrugged, as she walked upstairs. We followed. Upstairs it was a mixture of shabby sitting room and kitted-out war castle. There was a chair in the corner with a bizarre table in front of it, it was made from the black rock and had skystone on its edges, and had a floating book above it. Nearby there was a crafting bench and some furnaces. The girl pulled out some wooden chairs and put them down, sitting on one.

"So what brings you to this fine land?" She asked, not looking like she cared.

"Well, uhh" I started, slightly unnerved by the fact that she wouldn't look at us and was just staring at her fingernails.

"Well, Zach here was told by a guy named Notch to go destroy Herobrine and Herobrine took Zach's brother to the Nether and we're here to get him back!" Said Hope triumphantly. The girl looked at her distastefully.

"Riiight, that really helped." She said. "Name's Vila. And I'm gonna see ya." She said, walking off upstairs. What a charming girl.

**There ya go! My first chapter written on the computer!**

**Well, just in case you didn't realise, the OC contest winner for today iiiis… MELLIFLUOUSNESS WITH HER OC VILA. Vila is a short-tempered, possibly spoilt brat who, in the words of the great Flu herself: "Notch is pretty sure her caution and calculation will provide a great service to Minecraftia. Pretty sure. Well, kind of sure. Hopefully."  
Congratz Flu!**

**Other OC winners will be announced in the coming chapters! In the meantime, GOODBYE.**


	19. The Basin

**Oh! Umm… Hi. Yeah… Well this is awkward. Sorry for updating so late…things happened. Y'know, Christmas, New Year, school, ect. ANYWAY.**

**Bossest: A term used to describe someone when they have just done something that is incredibly professional looking.  
There ya go FlyingMidgetProductions. :3**

**On to mah review answers!**

**The Connected Chaser: I see you have changed thine username(eth). :P Don't worry, I don't cliffhang chapters… much. *evil chuckle***

**FlyingMidgetProductions: YAY. OK, no more author's notes in the middle of the chapter. I'm seriously happy you have gone from such a… constructive criticism-filled review to this. I must have done a good job. Also, this is book three, I just decided to put all of the books in one. FINALLY I really need to re-write chapters 1-17. Sometime. If I can be bothered.**

**GJVIRGO: It was a non-professional redstoner making it. Give her a break. And thank you about the Nether Portal thingy, the goo was Mellifluousness's idea, but I took that and expanded it into my own idea. :P**

**Ilikepie91: I don't see why he couldn't be British! Maybe they were long lost brothers or something… and if you have nothing to say, don't say it. :P**

**Kitty Cat: SCREEEEEW THE NETHER! Wai hello there Pyrokitty! Another OC contest, maybe, another OC submission, I think I can imagine what it would be, so no. :P**

**I just realised pretty much all those review answers have :P in them… sigh. I seem to be using too many of everything in these author's notes… Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter!  
*Is chased by small crowd of angry update-deprived fans***

After the now-named Vila went upstairs, we were stuck _downstairs_ without anything to do, and at a bit of a loss as to what to do. Erin stood up stiffly, even a short period in these wooden chairs wasn't the nicest, and walked over to the rock-and-skystone table. I followed, with Hope in tow. There was a book on the table, that opened as soon as we came near, and randomly fluttered its pages every so often. Below the book was a small square indentation, just the right size to fit a shrunken tool into. Erin put her axe in to the groove, and the book fluttered to a new page. On the page there were three boxes, each filled with text that appeared to be in a different language, and a number. Erin reached out to touch one of the boxes, and there was a flash of light. When it cleared, the axe had become shiny, with a purple aura. It had the words "Efficiency II" and "Unbreaking IV" engraved on to the blade.

"I see you've found my enchanting table" Vila said, from behind us. She was leaning against the wall, with a slightly amused expression. "You look like little kids with a new toy. It's hilarious."

"Well, yeah, but it is pretty cool." Erin said.

"It's a lot better than 'cool.'" She said, with a hint of pride in her voice. "Made from the finest obsidian, diamonds, leather and paper. It took me ages to make."

"Wait, this stuff is called diamonds?" I said, pointing to the black rock. The word aroused a faint memory, of a place long ago, it seemed.

"No!" Vila laughed. "The blue stuff is diamonds! You seriously don't know what diamonds are?" She asked.

"Er… no. We thought it was called skystone." I said, awkwardly. Vila laughed again, and went over to one of her bookshelves. She scanned it for a moment, and pulled out a very old-looking, worn volume. She tossed it to me.

"There. Do your homework." She said, and went back upstairs.

The book was titled "The book of Lore: Volume One" and covered pretty much everything in the whole of Minecraftia, as far as I knew. It turns out the magic red dust was called redstone, and I found out many other things besides. I read it cover to cover, and then handed it to the girls, who had been experimenting with the enchanting table. They had a flick through as well. About 2 hours after we arrived at Vila's house, she wasn't being any more hospitable. She didn't seem like the hospitable kind. Finally I got fed up. I walked over to the stairs.

"Vila, what are you doing?" I called up.

"Thinking." I heard.

"Riight…" I called back. "Listen, I think me and Hope and Erin are going to go now, OK?"

"Sure, fine. Bye then." She called down. What a charming girl. Or have I already said that?

We stepped out of the door, and were immediately blasted by heat. The house was much cooler, even if it seemed to be made of a refined version of the rock which made up the rest of this steaming hot dimension.

"So," said Hope, "Where we going?" A very good question. Where _would_ we go? I had no idea. So, I picked a direction and started walking that way, without an inkling of where we were headed.

"This way" I said, as I navigated the way down from Vila's hill. At the bottom there was a bunch of the brown sand, but it wasn't too wide, about two blocks. Even still, I mined out some of the netherrack around us and built a bridge across, remembering the last time I had an encounter with that sand. After that there was a large plain of netherrack, which we slowly trudged across. Heat was blasting in our faces and the metal on my helmet and chestplate weren't helping either. None of us had much in our packs, so at least that was good. Slowly, we all began to hunger, so Erin suggested a "lunch" break. We settled down into a comfy-ish position and Erin pulled out some bread and steak. Having an idea, I got out Inconstans as it turned into a short, serrated knife, and cut the small loaf of bread in half, putting the succulent beef between the slices of bread. They both went amazingly together, the juices from the meat soaking into the bread. Half an hour later we were all duly refreshed and set out again.

Later, the plain of netherrack still didn't seem to be letting up. Just as I was thinking of turning back, we came over another hill, and before us was a large, tube-like structure. It was made from the same material as Vila's house, but was even more haphazard. Somewhere in the distance there was a bone-chilling hiss, like metal scraping against metal. A shiver went down my spine. I looked around, and in the distance there seemed to be an entrance to the fortress, about 100 blocks to our right.

"So… I guess we go in?" Erin said.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Why is it," piped up Hope, "that whenever we see something that is large and looks dangerous, our first thought is to go in?"

"It's not. It just seems the only way we get anywhere is by going into large and dangerous places." I grinned.

"Why can't Herobrine bring Julius to a lovely field with charming flowers in?" Hope asked.

"Can you seriously imagine him in a field?" Erin asked. Hope screwed up her face.

"Sorta…."

"While you're trying to imagine that, let's go into the big, scary thing, shall we?"

"Ok." She said.

Hours later, we were duly lost in the big, scary thing. It was like the caves all over again. Passing another featureless wall, I wondered why it was so bland. Did Herobrine lack imagination or something? Walking through another corridor, we suddenly came out into the open. Looking around as our eyes adjusted, we seemed to be in a large basin of netherrack. Criss-crossed inside it were pathways, and in the centre of the basin was a raised area surrounded by purple fences. Four roads went out from there, and each went into the basin's walls. We walked towards the raised platform. When we got to the steps, I walked up first. Up at the top was… nothing. There wasn't anything at the top whatsoever.

"Whaaaat?" Erin said. Immediately when she had stepped onto the platform, a frightful din started up. Grunting and groaning was heard, along with the metallic hiss. From each of the four tunnels came squadrons of… zombies? No, they weren't humanoid. Each of them carried gold swords and had diseased green skin. Wait, were these the pigmen Notch told me about? Before I could answer that question, four ghasts came up from behind the rim of the basin, screaming and crying. Then a volley of fireballs came raining down, but not from the ghasts. Looking up, I saw the source of the hissing. There were a dozen fearsome beings, seemingly made of fire. Each one had fire-red sticks rotating around their bodies. Their faces were like ours, but with hollow eyes and flaming hair, their heads seemingly unconnected to their bodies of shifting smoke. They unleashed another volley of fireballs, and I sprang into action.

"Erin, on those flying fire things! Take them down with your bow." I shouted. She nodded, and pulled out her bow, drawing the string back as an arrow magically appeared. I didn't stop to see if she would hit them, I knew she would. I turned my attention to Hope, who was looking slightly worried, but not half as worried as most people would be if they were probably going to die. "Hope, see if you can do anything about the pigmen. Talk to them or something."

"Ok, Zach. They seem kinda nice." I looked over at them. They were snarling and snorting at us, waving their swords in anticipation to attack. If that was Hope's "nice," I didn't want to see something she thought was angry. I shrugged.

"Conrad, annoy the ghasts." I said in my mind.

"Yessir!" He said.

"I'll try to get the…" I looked around, and realised there was nothing for me to do. I couldn't feasibly attack the ghasts, since I had no ranged weapon. The fire-things were being taken down by Erin, and the pigmen were still far away.

"I guess I fight some pigmen, when they get here." I decided.

1 hour later and we were about to be defeated. A while ago Erin had had the idea to put up some barricades, but the pigmen had long since battered through them. I was slashing more and more tiredly, my blows becoming weaker and weaker, and still the pigmen kept coming. Hope had a golden helmet which she said was "magic," and Erin had made the fire-things run, but I could see that her fingers were chafed and bloody from pulling back the string so many times, so she had no hope of taking down the ghasts, which were still firing. Yes, we were pretty much doomed. Suddenly, one of the ghasts was shot out the sky, falling down with a horrible scream.

"Come at me, you giant jellyfish!" A distant voice yelled, whose owner seemed likely to say something like that. Still, it got the ghast's attention, and distracted the pigmen long enough for me to slam up some barriers. More arrows flew out of various places, and soon all of the ghasts were down. Then arrows started flying down on all the pigmen, and to our surprise they exploded on contact with the ground.

"I could use some of them." Said Erin. I laughed as I watched the carnage below. Pretty soon all of the pigmen were dead, and Vila came out of her hiding place as I took down the barriers.

"Useful, these blaze rod arrows." She said, holding back a smile.

"Boy am I glad to see you." I said, just as she fell into hysterics. A few seconds later she stopped, and said;

"Gosh, you're all such noobs! That trap was pretty much screaming in your faces!" And then she burst into laughter again, as we were shifting from foot to foot.

"Well, we've survived this long. _How_ long were you here for?" I asked.

"Since the start of the trap." She said, recovering from her laughter. "I've got to hand it to you though; you sure are good with a sword."

"Thanks." I said, realising that was the first compliment she had given me.

"I came after because _any_one who doesn't know what a diamond is _must_ need help in this world." She said. "Evidently I was right, for some people." She continued, looking distastefully at Erin, "you need some lessons with that bow. And seriously, take the hat off, shrimp." She finished, looking at Hope. Hope looked shocked, and then grinned mischievously.

"Uh oh." Conrad thought at me. I took a step back. Hope closed her eyes up tight, then the helmet started to levitate. It flew towards a shocked Vila, knocked her on the head, and then flew back on to Hope's head. She opened her eyes and looked at Vila innocently.

"Wh… what? What did she just do?" She said, stuttering.

"She's… abnormal." I smiled. "C'mon, let's find a way out."

Some time later we were standing in front of another portal.

"Zach!" Notch said in my mind. "Zach! Herobrine has returned to the overworld! You _must_ follow!"

I started, then wondered if I had actually heard anything. I looked around the small room that the Nether portal was in. It was roughly 7 blocks by 6 blocks, with the portal touching the ceiling.

"Er, well, Notch just said Herobrine's in the overworld." I said. Vila looked at me oddly. I grinned sheepishly. "He tells me things. He hasn't been wrong yet."

Just then a Pigman walked in. This pigman was different, he had no scars, and appeared not to be a zombie at all. Therefore he earned a scream of adoration from Hope, who ran over to the 6-foot-tall monster and looked at him, before screaming happily again in a way that made us all hurt our ears.

"Can we keep him? Puh-leeze? He's just so ADORABLE!" She chatted, and then hugged the bewildered looking pigman. Poor guy. Probably was just exploring the castle.

"Hope, have you realised that he _is_ a sentient being and _can_ make decisions for himself?" Conrad asked.

"A seni-what?" She said.

"It means he thinks. He is intelligent." Conrad continued.

"Are you saying he doesn't want to come? Of course he wants to come, silly, because he's ADORABLE!" She said, squeezing the pigman harder. To my surprise, he nodded.

"What the Nether are you guys even _on_ about?" Vila shouted.

"Oh yeah, Conrad?" I thought. "Patch Vila in onto the thought process network."

"Hi." Said Conrad, to Vila. She promptly jumped out of her skin, then shook her head.

"What a bunch of weirdoes I've joined." She said. "Are we going through the portal, or not?"

I turned to Hope to say she couldn't keep the pigman, but lost heart. It's hard to argue with someone that looks so happy. "Sure. C'mon."

We stepped toward the portal, and went in.

I was spat out onto a grassy plain. Erin was soon out with me, and then the rest of the band. After the pigman jumped through, the portal closed.

"Hey, this isn't where we came in. Where are we?" I asked no-one.

"Of course we didn't, doofus, there are loads of portals." Vila answered. "As to where we are, no idea."

"What's that sound?" Hope asked, cocking her head to one side. Now that she mentioned it, I could hear a sound too. It sounded like singing. We all stood there, listening. Soon, we could hear the lyrics.

"I'm waaaalking, on a plain, awwwh look, there's a flower, I hope… it doesn't…. uh…. Rain, with drops of great… power? Aw, I dunno. Whatever." The distant voice sang. Off in the distance, a small, feminine figure was skipping along.

Vila's face was one of dawning, and then of terror. She frantically turned around, looking for a place to hide, then saw the portal. She ran over to it and frantically tried to relight it.

"Vila, what's up?" Erin asked.

"No… please not her… anyone but her… gotta (grunt) get (grunt) away…" Vila was trying to jump over small cliff that was behind the portal.

"Oh, look people. Hi there!" The person shouted. Now that she was closer, I could see what she looked like. She seemed to be in some kind of uniform, a leather cap was on her head, not quite concealing brown hair. She wore a leather flying jacket and loose woolen trousers, with black leather boots. The oddest thing about her was her goggles, which she had over her leather helmet, up on her forehead. She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Suzume. Pleased to meet you." She looked at our moltey band, and then at the considerably more frantic one of the lot, who was still trying to get over the two-block-high dirt wall.

"Oh, hi Vila! Fancy seeing you here!" She said with a smile. Vila just groaned.

**CLIFFHANGER EXTEMUS again. :3. The next winner of my mini OC contest is Suzume, submitted by The Connected Chaser. Suzume is there to "brighten the hero's spirits with a silly song" whenever they are down. :-) **

**For those of you who noticed, I made a reference to the Aether mod there. But I have no intention whatsoever of including the Aether. But, then again, the way my stories go, I might anyway.**

**You probably noticed Hope has had a personality change. She seemed too grown up for a 10 year old, so I young-ified her. :D**

**I HAVE A QUESTION. Give me more. Please.**

**To Conrad: How does it feel to be an inanimate object?  
**I am just that: Inanimate. Therefore I do not feel. But it feels weird, I guess. Thing is, whenever I'm bored, I have an imaginary world which I explore in my mind. So I'm not completely inanimate.

**Anyway, sorry again for the long wait. But this bit is important. ****_Very_****. **

**That's why it's underlined. Since I have run out of pre-written material, I will not be updating so frequently. I do try, but sometimes life gets in the way. Therefore, go check these stories out while you're waiting for me to update:**

**The Minecraft Project. By : This is an amazing story that has about 1/100000 of the credit it deserves. With a brilliant and original plotline, some romance and crazy Dukes, I love it and you must go give this amazing story all of your cookies. Plus I beta it. :3 Basically, a boy is plonked into a game to do an impossible task, but 13 years later he is forgotten. When he accidently sucks a girl into his world as well, things happen and they end up… read it to find out.**

**Sixth Sense/Herobrine's Return. By GJVIRGO: This is an interesting story, everyone in it who is a son of Herobrine or Notch has a Sixth Sense. Join them all as they battle to do… something. I'm not sure what yet. But I would feel bad if I didn't put this here because GJVIRGO is my best friend in real life.**

**Minelulz. By LexiLopesi: This is a very funny little wonder. It is short, but a work in progress. Basically, have you ever wondered what happens to the griefers after they get banned? Well this is it: They are sent to Banhammer Keep where LexiLopesi, Drake Obsidian, 5ethar and a couple of others whose names I can't remember torture them. :3 It's a big obsidian castle filled with crazy pyromaniacs. What could possibly go wrong?**

**Aaaaand finally:**

**Any stories by Mellifluousness. Go read every one of those brilliant works of art NOW. And I hope you saved some cookies from TMP. :3**

**Weird underlined bit over! See you next time, whenever that may be!**


	20. (

**Well. Hiya everybody.**

**I'm really sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to call off finishing Amnesia. I am really quite sad about this, since I've had so many brilliant reviewers and it was such a promising story. Thing is, the whole story is really beginning to bore me. I know the whole ending and all, but don't know how to get there. **

**If you're intresting in knowing how it ended, Zach used the moving-object-mind helmet thing to transport the last memory pearl after he had gained it's memories. He then used it to wipe Herobrine's mind after a long and epic battle, so that Herobrine was a nice person who had no idea what he was doing there or anything. Yeah. Kinda weird. Then Notch gave him the option of returning to Earth, but Zach's memories revealed that his only family was a divorced father, and Notch told him that his father had been getting old and had a stroke and died. Currently all the people in Minecraftia are in comas. If they choose to stay, they will die in the real world. Zach stays, along with everyone else, and Julius gets together with Hope, and Zach with Erin. Duh. So yeah. Strange ending.**

**Also, to those who are intrested, the last winner of the OC contest was Nick. I've forgotten who that came from but I think it was Ilikepie91.**

**However, just because Amnesia is over, doesn't mean I'm discontinuing everything else. I'm continuing on The Lab, just for fun, and the Sagas of Minecraft might get an update as well. As for the, suprisingly popular, Essential Guide for Griefers... Well, you'll have to wait and see. Go check them out.**

**And so, for the final time (here),**

**5etharama, AWAY**


End file.
